greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrienne Armstrong
) Active years: 1997-present Affiliation: Green Day, Adeline Records. |Row 2 title = Physical Description |Row 2 info = Eye color: Brown Height: 5'4" Hair Color: Black |Row 3 title = Personal Information |Row 3 info = Sibling(s): * Steve Nesser Spouse: Billie Joe Armstrong }} Adrienne Armstrong (born Adrienne Nesser, October 6, 1969) is the co-owner of Adeline Records, Adeline Street, and Atomic Garden, an eco-friendly boutique in Oakland, CA. Crooks, Peter. Diablo Magazine, May 2008. She is also the wife of Green Day frontman Billie Joe Armstrong. Adrienne earned a degree in Sociology from Minnesota State University, Mankato. Her brother, Steve Nesser, is a professional skateboarder and makes his own line of skateboards. Adrienne was dubbed "First Lady of Green Day" by presenter Vickie Howell. Relationship with Billie Joe Armstrong Adrienne met Billie Joe at a Green Day concert on their first tour in 1990, after she asked the singer where she could get a copy of Green Day's album. The two began communicating over the phone, which involved Adrienne discussing her human sexuality class with Armstrong. The first kiss between the two led to an early Green Day song, "2000 Light Years Away". The long distance relationship dissolved. Adrienne became engaged to Billy Bisson, the frontman of the Minnesota band, The Libido Boyz, but no wedding transpired. After arranging many Green Day Minnesota tours for the purpose of seeing Adrienne, Billie Joe asked her to come out to California inspiring the song "Westbound Sign" from Insomniac. They wed two weeks later on July 2, 1994. The backyard ceremony lasted five minutes, with many different religions represented. Billie Joe remembered their wedding by saying that, "Adrienne just got this ratty old dress and we got married in my backyard." The day after their wedding, Adrienne found out that she was pregnant. Their first son, Joseph Marciano Armstrong, was born on February 28, 1995. See the Rolling Stone Interview on GDA "Rock's Bad Boy". On September 12, 1998, a second son, Jakob Danger Armstrong, was born. Songs such as "Redundant" and "Church on Sunday" chronicle the struggles Adrienne and Billie Joe faced during album recording. The making of American Idiot, as Adrienne claimed in the VH1 documentary Driven, "took their relationship further than she would've liked." Adeline Street Adrienne began her career in fashion at the age of 17, when she worked at a recycled clothing store in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Speaking of her early experiences with creating clothes in a June 2006 interview, she commented, "I would bring home bags of clothes and cut them up. I wrecked so many cool clothes trying to make stuff." Adrienne also states that she "had a specific idea of her own style and always worked on creating clothes that she liked regardless of any trends happening." Adrienne claims to have an "eclectic fashion sense," and has stated several times that both she and her husband "wear things that they like, regardless if they're from a thrift store, Target, or Christian Dior." The Green Day song 'Fashion Victim,' released on the band's 2000 Warning album, deals with today's fashion scene and the amount of time and money people will spend just to fit in. When asked about the importance of fashion in the punk scene, Adrienne commented: "I don't really think fashion is that important. There are definitely people out there who think it's all about what you wear, from the predictable punk dress code to the high-end designer labels. I don't like labels in general, they're too confining. I like being at a shitty punk show as much as fancy award shows and I don't dress up to fit in. I just wear what I like, regardless of where I am at or what I am going to do." Adeline Street took off in February 2005, as an extension of Adeline Records and quickly graduated from basic band merchandise into a full line of men's and women's clothing. The line is largely influenced by the Armstrongs' passion for individual style, and is a collaborative effort between the couple. Adrienne describes Billie Joe as being "more of an idea man," in the process saying that she is "the follow through," in the duo. Adrienne works on the women's, children's, and accessories lines, but also plays a part in the men's line. The line can be bought through several stores across the United States, and online through several websites, with a percentage of the quarterly proceeds going to charities. Punk Rock Confidential, December 2006. "Adeline Street" The Adeline Street webstore also comprises a 'Take Action' resource, encouraging visitors to become involved in social and environmental causes. Adrienne and Billie Joe Armstrong were recently in attendance at the MAGIC convention in Las Vegas, working to promote Adeline Street. Environmental activism and Atomic Garden In April 2007, the Armstrong family volunteered with the Habitat for Humanity development project, working in New Orleans for three days. Adrienne Armstrong undertakes work with the Natural Resources Defense Council. She composed a video to help raise awareness of the everyday things people can do to protect the natural environment. The Green Day + NRDC website also gives visitors an opportunity to become involved in environmental causes and campaigns. In November 2007, she teamed up with Jamie Kidson to open Atomic Garden located at 5453 College Avenue Oakland, California, an eco-friendly clothing and home goods store with a strong community orientation. A blog post on 'More Ways to Waste Time' also gives information about the project. In a recent podcast with Vickie Howell, Adrienne discussed Atomic Garden, as well as her other ongoing environmental work. Category:Pages to be fixed Category:People